Rose, the Doctor and the monster
by silversurfer60
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have just dispatched yet another monster and return triumphantly to the Tardis and Rose gets ideas after they both say and think things before and after the chase with the said monster and things get out of hand.


Takes place during 'Love and Monsters' while all the action is taking place with Elton

* * *

As Rose and the Doctor prepare to land outside an abandoned library storage building after picking up several readings of alien origin, the Doctor had made a stop and returned with two bags of some chemical or other and a white bag which he wouldn`t show Rose what was in it. Rose was in a mischievous mood however and was determined to know it`s contents and what the chemicals were for. He wasn`t telling her so she had followed him down to the lab and stood in the doorway, swaying her hips and trying to distract him. It was working but he chose to ignore it. He`d been getting distracted way too much by Rose Tyler lately especially when he`d come too close for comfort to actually losing her. He carried on working and completed his task, pouring the contents of his concoctions carefully, one into a blue bucket and one into a red one.

"Rose, do me a favour and take that red one into the console room will you? I've just got to finish here then I`ll set the co-ordinates and we`ll go finish the job." He turned and smiled at her, pointing to the red bucket. Rose swayed towards the bucket and he really wished she`d stop doing that or he`d have to do something about it, like grab hold of her and finally snog her to death like he`d been wanting to do since his regeneration. He put that thought right out of his mind, well at least until after the monster had been dispatched.

Rose detached herself from the doorway and swayed towards him thinking she must get him to loosen up. After coming so close more than once when she thought he was going to give in and then him backing off again, she was even more determined to snog him sooner or later and he really did look cute in that tight suit especially when he leaned over the Tardis console. "Whoa girl, get your eyes back in their sockets."

Rose made it to the console room without spilling anything and placed it where he`d asked. She spied the white bag but suspected the contents wouldn`t be nice so just left it alone. The Doctor followed, carrying the other bucket and looked at her.

"What?" he asked "Why are you looking at me like that? Rose just shook her head and laughed.

The Doctor put it down and crossed over to her as she had perched herself on the jumpseat and sat beside her. "Go on, out with it, what have I done this time? You do know every time you do that swaying thing it gets to me don`t you? You do it on purpose."

Rose turned to him and grinned, got up and did her sway again around the jumpseat as his eyes followed her. It was the sway she did when she wanted something and she usually got her own way.

"You really don`t get it do you? A sway here, a sway there, the sly peck on the cheek, the holding hands, the hugs, in fact every opportunity we have, we get close and that`s it, you back away. Doctor, I know you told me you can`t stay with me forever but I`m not asking you to. I want to stay with you forever in my lifetime, not your lifetime. I know you`ll regenerate and move on but you`ll be able to remember the times we have together with fondness, not regret. Every time we get close, I think, finally, and then you go all cold on me again." Rose was starting to think this would get her the same place as every other time, exactly nowhere.

The Doctor just sat there, looking at her. Perhaps she was right, they had become very close in more ways than one. He probably would regret it if he lost her and never told her how he really thought about her and he`d been stalling, wasting precious time he could have spent with her. Was it better to have some time with her? Really give her something to remember him by when he`s gone and give him fond memories of her. Sure, he`d had companions who had travelled and left and he`d got over them eventually. Even when he`d seen Sarah-Jane again, he`d realised none of then compared to Rose, not in that way. He`d never actually fallen in love with a human female companion, maybe it was time to finally give in. Making Rose happy was all that mattered. "Right," he thought, "The next time she does that sway at me she`ll get more than she bargained for."

Rose was looking at him, studying him, what was he thinking. She was hoping he was thinking about her, thinking about finally giving in to her. Perhaps if she continued that sway of hers, he`d finally succumb and snog her. It would be worth a try, it might work. She understood partly why he held back. He thought he didn`t deserve any happiness but he did and even if it was only for a short time, surely that was better than nothing? She would give it another shot, they were just about to go chase yet another monster so perhaps it would be better to wait. She had waited this long, another few minutes wouldn`t make much difference. "Right," she thought, "if he doesn`t respond to my swaying this time, I`ll just have to take off a few items of clothing then maybe he`ll pay attention. Either way, he`s going to give in."

The Doctor got up as the Tardis landed and he put the handbrake on. No time for Rose to do her swaying now and they both knew it, it would have to wait.

ooooo00000ooooo

They were about to venture out of the Tardis into the building itself to see what they are up against. Rose went out first and turned to see the Doctor carrying the two buckets which now looked like they had steam coming out of them. Rose turned back for a closer inspection then when she smelled them wished she hadn`t as she nearly threw up all over the Doctor`s coat and his red converse shoes.

"Rose, I didn`t tell you to smell it did I? Oh, and just nip back in and pick up that bag, it`s got some meat in it, ta," he said, grinning as usual but thinking, "I`d rather be smelling you Rose".

Rose obeyed and picked up a while bag that smelled worse than the contents of the two buckets, they had all obviously been fermenting while they had been arriving.

"Well this bag smells like something died in it," she remarked as he placed the two buckets in a doorway.

They look around the inside the building, leaving the buckets in the doorway, the Doctor is still carrying the bag so Rose walks behind him two or three paces, she really doesn`t want to smell the contents despite wanting to be at his side but her stomach won`t oblige. Suddenly they hear a roaring sound behind a door and there was the grossest monster Rose had ever seen. The chase begins, the Doctor disappears for a few seconds then she hears him shout "I said run" and she wondered who is was talking to and just as Rose is charging towards it, the Doctor told her it was the wrong one and makes the monster even angrier so she dashed off and returned with the other one and bingo! One monster dispatched.

They look at each other and instinctively hug just like they always do, Rose releases herself and steps back, he looks at her just saying "What?" as she looks at him.

"Oh for goodness sake Doctor, you are utterly clueless" said Rose as she steps forward and starts her sway.

He looks at her again, she`s driving him mad and she knows it. "If she keeps this up I won`t be able to control myself any more," he thought.

It`s cold in the building, they should leave but he can`t, he can`t keeps his eyes off her swaying body and swears she`s doing even more and now she`s taking off her denim jacket and hangs it over a pipe. Then slowly, she starts unbuttoning her shirt, one button at a time until he can see her pink bra, then her belly as she untucks the shirt from her jeans. Then she unfastens the button, opening her jeans at the top, all the time swaying at him, getting closer and he really can`t take his eyes off her, first her bra, then her belly and his eyes wander to the now undone jeans button as she starts to unzip them, revealing the top of pink knickers as she sways even more and begins to pull the jeans over her hips, slowly. She leaves her jeans on her hips and steps right up to him, takes his hands and places them firmly on her hips and sways some more. He takes his long coat and jacket off and places them next to her jacket, then takes off his tie and unfastens the top two buttons of his shirt, He`s getting hot under the collar by now. The Doctor is enthralled, his eyes now fully on her hips as he feels himself moving with her gently. She lets go of his hands, they remain on her hips where she placed them but now they are tracing her curves and very slowly, they dip down to below the waistline and feel further down until they are touching the top of her legs as he feels over her knickers.

Rose puts her arms around his neck and whispers in his ear, "Now you`re getting it" and nibbles his ear, then traces her finger down his face until it reaches his chin. Then she reaches up and puts her arms down the back of his now almost fully unbuttoned shirt and rubs up as close as she can, feeling his chest on the uncovered parts of her breasts as the two of them move together. Finally after what feels like an age but actually only takes a few minutes, he angles his head down to look at her inviting lips as she presses her tongue across them, poking it out between her lips. He reaches down and catches her tongue with his teeth, ever so gently and presses against her lips hard, poking his tongue into her mouth and meeting hers. Touching and biting each other while his hands are now down the back of her jeans until they slide off her legs and fall to the floor. He gently gathers her down the back of her knickers and lifts her until her legs are wrapped around his, still kissing and biting each others lips, her shirt now wide open as she presses closers into his chest. He breaks the kiss and bites her neck, she responds by biting his, harder, he makes his bite in the same place then they resume the kissing, his hands under her bottom, lifting her up towards his slim hips. Her hands are down his back, hanging onto him so she doesn`t slip off him.

Ten minutes pass by without them noticing, ten minutes of pure bliss, exploring each other in the cold building but their love for each other was keeping them warm. He gently eases her down so she`s back on her feet, never wanting to let her go. His hands are still on her bottom although on top of her knickers, the continue kissing then stop. He bends down and pulls up her jeans over her legs, touching them all the way up and pulls them over her hips, pulls up the zip then fastens each button on her shirt, feeling her breasts under her pink bra, longing to remove the offending article but not here, later, he planned, then tucks her shirt into the top of her jeans and fastens the button as it all breaks his hearts to have to dress her, they were having such a special time but it was cold and although he didn`t feel it, Rose would and he could only keep so much of her warm at one time. He lifted her jacket and held it behind her for her to put her arms in then kissed the back of her neck.

Rose responded by fastening his shirt buttons, one by one but leaving the top two open, she didn`t undo those or take the tie and jacket off but she planned to remove them again later.

They walk off hand in hand as usual and reach the Tardis, the Doctor minus his tie which was in his pocket and his jacket and top two shirt buttons undone and he releases the handbrake and retires the Tardis to a nearby nebula to give Rose the time of her life with no-one to hear them, no interruptions, plenty of snogging and other physical activities and definitely no monsters. 


End file.
